Stranger Past Bedtime --- The Lost Maiden {1}
by Willow Lalune
Summary: Ash and misty and brock + pokemon, travel 9 years into the future, only to find Misty's mysterious past revealed, along with Brocks and Ashs. Dare to read? r/r pwease
1. Default Chapter

Stranger past Bedtime {1}  
____________________________  
chunny-chan // surzy-chan  
++-- PG13 --++  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Acrid fumes of magenta smoke and pale slate shifted around the vacant   
lab. Dr.Tamachi was no where to be found, and neither his daughter.  
  
But his youngest saw. She saw what was impossibly unhuman, yet possibly  
alienated. She stared into the swirling clouds of smoke, and then she heard  
little footsteps. She coughed a small dry cough, and then backed away as  
she saw what she shouldn't have seen.  
  
She knew her father was doing experiments on her sister. But she had no  
explanation as to why he was doing this. Her twin sister - older by 3 full   
minutes, and faltered their 'identical' looks with her true viridian hair.   
  
Misty was born with slightly orange, tinge of red hair. Her sister -- she was  
as dark and as opposite as the day which represented Misty. Misty was said  
to have been born with orange hair, because she was born at exactly, 12:01am,  
while her sister said to have been consumed by midnight, with a scent of  
the Viridian Forest, was born at precisely, 11:58pm.   
  
"Vera? Veradien? Where's daddy? Mommy?" But out of all of these questions  
Misty had asked, no one answered.   
  
Three girls, at least 2-4 years older than Misty, ran up to Misty, hauling her   
away from the contaminated lab.   
  
Misty began to cry as she fought against her sisters, trying to find her twin, and  
her mother, and her father. But no luck.  
  
"Misty - calm down. Mommy's gone... so is daddy... and... and... and Veradien."  
said the oldest.  
  
"Daisy? What do you mean 'gone'?" Misty inquired wiping her nose.  
  
Daisy clenched her fists, and looked at the blue haired girl, Violet, and the pink  
haired girl, Lily. Daisy then gulped a swag of air, and began... "mom and..."  
  
"Dad... and Veradien are..." continued Lily.  
  
Violet's eyes were filled with tears. Her mouth curling into a small smile, with a   
weakness in it, said, "Dead." She turned away from Misty for a minute, and with  
a surprised voice said.  
  
"Misty?"   
  
Misty was staring at the dark room. The smoke. The explosion. The accident. The  
mistake. Misty was trying to put all things together. She was only 6. How could she  
cope with this.  
  
"Should we? Should we show her?" asked Daisy to her other sisters.  
  
"Show her? I don't know..." replied Violet.  
  
Lily looked around, and grabbed Misty by the hand, putting a finger to her mouth   
said, "We're going to show you something ok Misty?"  
  
Misty shook her head and said nonchalantly, "Veradien is in there. Veradien hiding,  
Veradien did a 'bad' thing Lily!" Misty's eyes were filled with tears of cerulean salted  
water. "Veradien did bad bad thing! Veradien telling me to go away. Veradien still alive!  
Veradien just hiding! Daisy! Violet!" She buried her head in Lily's chest, and cried.  
  
"What? What did Veradien do?" Daisy asked seriously.   
  
Misty looked at Daisy with glassy eyes and said in a solemn, yet firm masculine voice.  
"I know what happened to Mommy. You found mommy in hanging from the diving-board.  
I saw. I saw what happened. Mommy didn't kill herself! I saw daddy. Daddy took Veradien  
into his lab, and he looked at me with those mad eyes. Then Veradien looked at me and   
I knew she did something bad. I knew she did something bad for daddy. She told me with  
her telepathy... through her eyes... her... mouth. It was covered in blood. Daddy hurt her.  
She told me, 'Go away Misty - run far away! Save yourself!'. I didn't listen. I watched her  
every move in the lab as daddy put needles in her. Veradien kept on screaming, but daddy  
didn't care. He just said, 'good. good.' and Veradien just screamed. She was still looking   
at me.  
  
"Veradien gave me those eyes again, and she said, 'run', daddy saw me, so he took a big  
needle and poked Veradien. She screamed, this time, daddy screamed too. Veradien   
took daddy's needle, and poked daddy too. And daddy died, leaving the fire next to the big  
needle. Veradien looked at me again, and she said, 'go. go now.' so I just stayed there.   
The explosion happened. Veradien and daddy vanished. But Veradien come back to the lab.  
She went to get me. She wanted to save me. But Veradien saw you - and ran away."  
  
Lily was petrified and asked, "What happened to mommy?"  
  
Misty this time, broke down that strong voice, and said croakily, "Daddy told Veradien to  
'shock' mommy, but daddy made Veradien do badder thing after. He told Veradien to   
hang mommy - he said that would shock her. It wasn't Veradien's fault! It was daddy's!"  
  
Violet hugged her little sister, and said, "It's ok. We'll try to find Veradien and settle things."  
  
Daisy and Lily had a serious look on their faces, and decided to revamp the Cerulean Gym.  
Forgetting all that happened - and making Misty forget about her past... but not for long.  
  
  
  
"ASH! ASH KETCHUM!!! WAIT UP!!!!!" Ash kept running. Running out of fear.  
  
Ash smiled a wicked grin, and kept on running into Mr.Koniishi's Blossom Forest. He wanted  
to do something weird, and he wanted to show Misty what he'd found. Brock was already there.  
  
"What do you want?!" he yelled back with a chuckle.  
  
Misty, panting and holding Togepi, growled and answered, "WHERE ARE WE GOING!?"  
  
Ash doubled over with wheezes, and stopped at a beautiful spring, flowing with cherry   
blossoms.  
  
Ash turned around and stared at Misty with teary eyes.  
  
"I really didn't come here to do anything much...." Ash crossed his fingers.  
  
Brock began to chuckle. "Such youth."  
  
Misty growled. "For nothing? I'm going back to Professor---"  
  
She stopped dead, as Brock began to tremble, and shake, "That name..."  
  
She slapped his head, and continued, "I'm going back to Professor Oak!!"  
  
Ash felt a surge of compassion for her, but he didn't follow her. He just stood there. It'd been 9 years, and he still couldn't talk to her seriously.   
  
"Alright."  
  
His eyes saddened, and he laid down on a peddlers step, and began to whistle himself to sleep.  
  
But all he could hear were songs of despair;  
  
"Treasure lies  
beneath my arms.....  
and all who seek what I  
find.....  
Are pain and sorrow, and  
love I have lost....  
and when might be the time?  
  
I've lost my chance,   
and now my love.  
Forever more, for  
you my dove.  
  
And everyone goes  
deep between,  
and everything is cruel....  
but what is true and keen,  
is what we quarrel."  
  
Ash sat up and stared into the dark ocean-like space. His eyes opened and closed, then fluttered. He was above a beach. Sitting on a rugged cliff, he was watching a maiden sitting on the rocks, singing her song of remorse.   
  
He listened carefully to the next;  
  
"Gone through my time  
and not so sublime,  
I lost you my sister.  
  
And when I began,  
and when shall I end?  
Where are you my sister?  
  
Your lost, and I'm found.  
Your sad, and I frown.  
Come to me, my sister.  
  
I became, what was but   
the waves, and now you  
are swept away...."  
  
Her voice trailed off as he screamed. A hand was placed on his shoulder. A strong, heavy hand. He then stared at the man who had grasped his arm.   
  
"Sonny - you could've fallen off the cliff. No one stays out at this time of night to listen to sirens. Especially not young men."  
  
Ash suddenly felt a jolt of fear. Where was he? What was he doing here? Who was the maiden? Was he ... lost? Without pikachu - he'd probably get killed... wild pokemon, drunk men.  
  
Ash got to his feet, and said shakily, "Where am I?"  
  
The man shook his head and smiled warily, "Tishnova. The land of the Sirens.... well so forth called. But then.. it was just a myth."  
The man could see the look on Ash's face, and began to explain the legend. How the sirens were actually lost maidens with no identity, and unrevealed powers.  
  
"Really? I mean, where are my friends? Brock? Misty? Pikachu???" He shook his head at the very thought of losing Pikachu, Brock - and... especially Misty.  
  
The man laughed a hearty laugh. "There inside the inn. They fell into the waters before you did. Why don't you take a drink? It's on me. We'll find them afterwards."  
  
An uneasy feeling scattered between his brain, and his heart. This man was a complete stranger - unknown to him. How could he trust him.. but then again. How could he trust himself in this place?  
  
"Um.. alright."  
  
As Ash looked back towards the ocean-like space, he spotted an ocean of parrot-green salt water. On a rock, with a wet gown, eyes of viridian, and bright green hair - lay the maiden. She stared at him saidly and blew him a kiss. Ash shook his head, but she was still there. Her eyes of sadness lay upon his bewildered face. She looked like Misty. Only weirder.  
  
Ash tugged on the man's moleskin coat, and asked politely, "Um. Sir, by any chance - do you know that maiden over there? In the water, with green hair?"  
  
The man laughed, but as soon as he turned, he spotted her as well. "Not for 9 years."  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
review.  
please.  
i would like to have some ideas as well. ^^;;  
my first pokemon fic. 


	2. The Discovery {2}

Stranger past Bedtime {2} -- Fortold?  
____________________________  
surzy-chan+mikari (all aliases)  
++-- PG13 --++  
  
[A/N : I love the two reviews I got after sending out  
this story. It's amazing. I had it in my harddrive for more  
than a month....... and it was willing to be free. So i let  
you people read it!! isn't it nice? You tell me through your  
reviews that you wanted a second chapter ASAP. and yes  
i have answered you Plumeberry (if that's your nick).   
Tanx for reviewing!!!]  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly Ash could feel an emanating power emerge from this mans body..... unlike any other.  
"Sir, are you alright? What do you mean... not for 9 years?"  
  
The man began to ponder about what he was saying as well. He shook his head and took another glance at the ocean-like space, and began to mumble.  
  
"She's a sea maiden.... she probably started the rumor on the sirens. But not to worry sonny - let's return to the Inn, and get some warm apple cider and tea biscuits." His face began to lift, as he smiled. He didn't quite understand the meaning of seing any of these so called 'sirens'. Or was it just a myth?  
  
Ash rubbed his head - it was quite sore. He wouldn't mind staying at the Inn until he felt well enough to return home - but he was too absorbed in the mystery. Who was that mysterious lady. Her hair..... her eyes.... her face. They all had some unnatural features - some so familiar, it felt like Ash was staring through a ghost. Like staring at Misty only..... only Misty's hair was painted a shade of green ...  
  
"Alright." Ash began to think ... He never thought about anything but becoming the World's #1 Pokemon Master - and probably his friends. But other than that was more than an oddity. It was a feeling. A feeling that something was happening. Something wrong. Something so terribly wrong was going to happen. And Ash didn't want it to happen.  
  
The man rubbed his beard, and felt the curiosity beneath Ash's innocent exterior. He could feel all of this. He could feel anything closer than ten miles. He was more than normal. "We'll research on this incident if you wish, sonny. But after you take a good rest." He paused for one second, thinking about something some one said, "Do you know a teal-haired girl. She has a Ditto... I mean a Disficure... you do know what that is right? It's evolution. Well - she asked about you, said that you might be in town. She had some special news for you. Very odd, but I have to say... She said to meet you in the Inn."  
  
"Was... was her name Duplica? Well - of course I know her... we were --" He was interrupted by a swift hand to his mouth.  
  
Mysteriously, the man covered Ash's mouth, and then looked around, then whispered. "Another. Another asked of you. Her hair was like the prisms of the west. They changed colors. Her eyes were as well described as her hair. A bit younger than you.... she asked for you as well. She's waiting for you in the Clock tower. You are to meet her at midnight." He looked around, then made a small hiss. "Time to go - the dangers are waiting, and we don't want you, sonny, to be harmed."  
  
The two began to walk ever so quickly towards the building up ahead. In gold paint, with peeling paint, was a sign : Danushe's Inn. With bright fluorescent colors, was the word, Vacant. Ash couldn't help but think about his past....   
  
"What do you mean your leaving? You can't - she's just a child. She needs me!! What about Ash?" yelled a woman with brown hair up in a ponytail. Her face was stained with tears, and many slaps.  
  
A little girl about the age of one, started to mumble, and began to cry. There right infront of her was a boy in overalls, and his hair was as dark as midnight. Both of their eyes were locked on each other.   
  
A gruff, masculine voice said loudly, "I'm going. It will never work out. You have Ash - I'm taking my little girl!" His pale blue hair frowned and covered his destructive eyes. "Our children may be disoriented - and abnormal! But my little girl is mine! I never wanted son anyways!"  
  
The woman was frowning ever so slightly, that she picked up her son, and carried him away. "If that's how you wished it to be - then I give you a salute. But first," she moved up to her daughter and smiled - her eyes carrying heavy drops of tears, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, causing her to coo. Her eyes now full of hate, and compassion with it - gave a melancholy sigh, "goodbye than. I will see you again, Sashura."  
  
Sashura began to smile innocently as her father carried her away. He looked straight at the boy with dark black hair, and said shakily, "I'll see you too Ash."  
  
He placed his daughter into the carseat, and took his place at the wheel, and drove off.  
  
Ash waved and said softly, "Bye bye daddy."  
  
Ash felt vacant. Just as the fluorescent word had said. He didn't remember much. But as long as he could - he would try to remember.   
  
The bearded stranger came up to him and said, "Here we are sonny. Your room is with your other two pals. Number 21. Take this with you." He grabbed a crumpled piece of stationery paper and shoved it in Ash's hand. "Read it to yourself - and yourself only."  
  
Walking away, sulking into a corner table, unfolded the piece of paper, and began to read:  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
Please. It's urgent. You may not remember me. But I sure remember you. And your one that's  
too special for me to forget. I want you to meet me at the "CLOCK TOWER" at precisely midnight.  
No sooner. No later. Please. I must talk to you.  
  
If you see a woman with green hair, please try to stay as far from her. You see... I must tell you  
this when you meet me.  
  
Love,  
*i cannot tell incase intercepted*  
  
Ash felt quite special holding onto this letter. He then found a second after, that the person sitting right across from his table, had teal hair, and was staring straight at her... Disficure. She had her hair up in odangos (little balls of hair on the top of her head) and she was wearing a flat flower hat. Her eyes seemed to shimmer. Something was different about her. She seemed to change every half second... something was scaring him. Her open-toe shoes were dark, with silver inscriptions, and to cover up her legs, she wore a pair of flared jeans. Her top was nothing but a tight baseball baby-tee.   
  
Ash turned away, only to find Brock, and Misty heading his way. They were full of cheeriness, and in their arms held Togepi and Pikachu - who held the cheese biscuits, and apple cider. Only Togepi was nibbling at the first few biscuits, shrieking in joy at every spasm of taste.   
  
Misty smiled her bright smile, and felt a surge of pain in her leg - which caused her to stumble and drop Togepi ---  
  
"Gotcha!" said the teal-haired stranger.   
  
She had caught Togepi right before it hit the ground. She toppled over to be a safe conclusion.  
  
Misty gave a sweet, sensuos smile, and picked up Togepi, then gladly lifted the stranger. "Thanks. By the way. I'm Misty."  
  
The strangers face seemed to lift in joy, then she said sadly, "I bet you don't know this -- but I'm Duplica."  
  
Something strange began to happen. Her eyes were changing, they became those of a cat, and her appearance was changing. She was wearing a more suitable outfit, and her open-toe shoes, transfigured into a pair of platform sneakers.  
  
"DUPLICA?!" Brock said undeniably loud. "You've grown so much!!!  
  
Duplica gave a short smile, and then opened her mouth. She closed it. Then opened. Then finally, her lips began to tremble - not with fear, but with great sadness. "You see? Ditto's changed? She's changed to Disficure." She made a small tear in her palm, and placed it on Misty's heart. "You'll need this. I promise you will."  
  
Misty smiled back, but vaguely. Why would she need a piece of skin turned into a tear, just for decoration? She wouldn't dare contradict, because friends were friends - and friends didn't argue over given gifts. She plainly shoved it into her cargo pockets. She'd changed alot over the years; as did everyone else. She had longer hair.... she was less of a flirt and a tomboy. Ash became sweeter - cuter... different... powerful. Brock - usually chasing after girls, was as sober as a non-drunk dog. Something was terribly wrong with this year's children.  
  
"Thank you." She said shortly, after her little daydream. Duplica grinned.  
  
Ash couldn't deny that Duplica had turned into one hotspot. She'd grown so much; it was almost impossible to figure out if she was the 'real' Duplica.  
  
Throughout the day, all four of the trainers, toured the magnificent place. The Quartzite Isle was almost ethereal, with all it's fortunate crystal walls. Misty turned every time she saw Duplica, and she felt that something was wrong... she knew something was wrong. As Duplica would turn away with a slight cough if Misty glanced back.  
  
No one could really tell if Brock was paying attention.. but nonetheless, he was absorbed in the odd inscriptions on one of the walls; "Lucidifus, naerily, O'Seannin, taune?" Brock deciphered, "What in the name of Moltres does that mean?" He heaved a sigh, and began to chuckle.  
  
Ash could barely make out what Brock was trying to interpret... but he'd rather not even try. He's brain felt like scrambled eggs. All mixed up, and wishy-washy. He couldn't even tell if what he was seeing was true; because everywhere he looked - he spotted a mass of emerald clouds hovering over Misty. It wasn't exactly normal - yet, to him, it wasn't paranormal either.  
  
He was going to try and touch the cloud; but backed out. He must've been hallucinating.   
  
"Ash, you alright?" Duplica said with a worried tone. "You ain't looking so sharp..."  
  
He smiled back, and shook his head, letting his luscious midnight locks fall from his head, onto his face, and back. It made any girl turn. But the thing that parted him from other guys was - besides his powers and sense of humor - was his eyes. Enchanting and honey-brown colored... If angered, a slight tinge of crimson mixed. Making him look like a dream man... with fluently changing eyes.  
  
"Heck no." he said with a small laugh. "I'm just fine... but now that you mention it, I'm a bit hungry."  
  
Misty growled, and gritted her teeth - Duplica wasn't the same; and neither was Brock. But she was also a little mad at Ash, for acting so slow - when he could've eaten some biscuits before he left... " YOU DIMWIT! YOU COULD'VE EATEN SOME FOOD BEFORE WE LEFT!!! OF ALL THE NERVE..." she began mumbling, and muttering under her breath. "Fine. Fine.." seeing the odd-expressioned faces facing her, "we'll go to the Deli.... or maybe the closest fast food restaurant."  
  
Ash smacked his lips, and acted like a dog, following Misty - and awaiting her directions for the food court. He was might hungry. Pikachu laughed, and jumped on Ash's back, showing great poise, and posture - like those of a horseman.   
  
Togepi began to roll down the path, and Misty followed, Ash ran, and Pikachu yelled, in fright of falling. One accident after the other.  
  
A small laugh was heard. It sounded unfamiliar - but Ash probably heard it. He never knew.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
As they entered the small restaurant, Ash could smell the sweet bacon cooking, the fries bubbling in oil, and the hamburgers being seasoned. He couldn't resist, so he ordered five of each. Three for himself; and the other two for everyone else.  
  
During his small feast, a girl toppled over to his side, and gave a bitter smile.  
  
"Hello." Ash said uncertain of himself.  
  
"Learn you must." whispered the girl; she grabbed her Espeon and fled the scene.  
  
"She sounded familiar..." and Ash dropped his hamburger; and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
When Ash woke up, all he could see were blurred visions of Brock and Proffesor Ivy. He wanted to see everything as it was before; everything before he woke up in the land of Tishnova. Before he visited the restaurant. Before he met the maiden.  
  
"Ash?" said a voice. "Ash! It's me Duplica! There's something wrong with Pikachu!"  
  
He immediately sat up and began to search the room for Pikachu, but when he found Pikachu, it wasn't Pikachu.  
  
"WHAT?! What's wrong?! PIKACHU!!" The little pikachu twitched in Ash's embrace, and made a soft growl.  
  
"Pika.. pik-" and he closed his eyes.  
  
Ash felt like crying. "Is Pikachu alive?" He asked the Disficure which lay in Duplica's lap.  
  
It nodded with a solemn look. Duplica answered with slow words, "Pikachu's not dead. It's going through a process. Disficure told me it wasn't Evolution. She told me Pikachu has obtained other elements... paranormal elements. It's no longer 100% Electric type," Duplica paused and leaned over to Disficure, listening closely, "It's now 50% Electric. 50% paranormal...."  
  
"WHICH MEANS?" Ash said with fury.  
  
"Pikachu's half psychic, half light, half electric, half ghost--" she paused again, swallowing harder, "and has a ton of destructive energy, not even you can control."  
  
Misty chortled, "How's that possible?! Pikachu can't have those kinds of attacks! Nevermind pyschic!" She laughed again.  
  
Professor Ivy looked at Misty with great seriousness, "It's happened." Lowering her voice, so the patients couldn't hear, "that's how we got our unknown pokemon."  
  
Misty choked on her own spit while laughing and stared at the glimmering Pikachu. Then stared at her own starmie, who had used it's psychic flying ability to carry them over, and swallowed. Starmie was no longer a lavendar color - it was now fading into a darker color. One side silver - the other pitch black.  
  
"Misty - you didn't even notice your own pokemon's change! Look at mine!" Brock muttered, and threw out his Vulpix and his Onix. Both had changed. Vulpix had turned a nasty shade of orange, with red hot eyes. Onix had become pure ruby. "At first I thought that my pokemon had evolved into some different species; but now I know that isn't possible."  
  
Ash looked at his trembling Pikachu, and stared at Professor Ivy, "Will Pikachu die?" he spat.  
  
Professor Ivy shook her head. "Pikachu's just fine. It's just being equiped with Tishnova's power."  
  
Duplica then stared at Ash, "That little girl. Do you know her? You said she sounded familiar.... Because--"  
  
Ash rolled back his eyes and spoke with a booming voice, "Maiden..." He then shook his head and began to speak.  
  
"Not really.. I just sort of 'remembered' her." Everyone gawked at Ash.  
  
"Because Disficure tells me that she's the one who changed Pikachu--" her Disficure began to speak, and then Duplica mumbled the words, "and you."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
finally!  
  
how's it??  
  
please review!  
  
spanx ~~!  
  
SURZY / MIKARI  



	3. Revelation . Evolution . Transformation

Stranger past Bedtime {3} -- Revelation . Evolution . Transfiguration  
____________________________  
surzy-chan+mikari (all aliases)  
++-- PG13 --++  
  
[more reviews! I need to feed on reviews to continue story...] ^^;  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~ begin ~~~  
  
  
Ash closed his eyes, and watched the world flutter through his brain. Everything was changing, disappearing, flying away, everything was just so... MUTILATING! He watched himself change into some dark creature, and his pikachu feared him - as did his friends. What Ash wanted to NOT happen was regaining strength, biding it's time, and conquering this world. Not HIS, THIS world. Some how he knew he wasn't made to be a part of this world, but of another realm.   
  
Ash opened his eyes, and looked away from his friends. His pikachu. And stared at the glass of water with remorse. Sooner or later, he'd become something fearful. Something everyone could not resist to take their eyes off of. And Ash? He'd be a renowned freak.   
  
"Ash?" Brock queried, as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong?"  
  
He shrugged off Brock's quivering hand, and lifted the glass of water - without touching it. "Is this what you mean by changing?" He looked at Disficure, and raised his electrifying hand. Bolts of electricity shot out of his hand. He pressed his hand on Pikachu's heart, and everyone looked at Ash with fear, and disarray. But Ash just gave Pikachu a jolt, to wake him up. "Me? Turning into some kind of energy force field?" He looked at everyone with fire in his eyes, REAL fire. "You tell me - DISFICURE - if you know me so well now, what exactly did the girl change."  
  
Disficure didn't speak. It walked up to Ash, and shook his hand, and more did you see? A ray of purple light emitting from his hand.  
  
Ash stuttered, "I'm.. I'm-- I-I'm..?" He gulped, but no sound came out of his mouth.  
  
"Disficure says you are now officially half pokemon, and your pikachu, half mortal - meaning," She paused, "Neither of you can really die..."  
  
Misty gasped, and began to pelt questions, "What do you mean 'really' die?" She eyed Duplica carefully. She mistrusted everyone with a mysterious background; even herself.  
  
"I mean - if they do die, they'll be sent to Purgatory. Like limbo, only closer to hell." Brock finished for Duplica.  
  
"But why?!" Misty raged.  
  
Brock shook his head, "I understood the writings on the walls, when we visited the Quartzite Isles.." he muttered something which sounded like, 'hodgepodge', and continued, "It meant something would happen. That's why the Isles were built. Each of the words was about a new story; a new era."  
  
Duplica interrupted, and silenced everyone, Togepi was quite serious as well. "Disficure would like you to tell the story Brock."  
  
Brock bowed, and began the night's tale.   
  
"Long ago, in the medieval era, when Pokemon were used as steeds, and house hold chores - there was but one King. He lived a long prosperous life, in the land of Tishnova. But he was about to die, and he wished to live a little longer, only to see his daughter Verita, marry her husband, Prince Maximus of Kaito," Brock heaved a sigh as it was very depressing to tell the story at 22:00 (10:00pm) but went on, "But one night, the King's daughter was slaughtered - that's what the maidens heard. But truly, she had been banished by her own fiance, to the realm beneath this. She had died in that underground well, and her bones swallowed by wandering wolves. They story says she was reborn into a child, each child a girl, each child had a name starting with the three first letters: V. E. And R. Each child possesing powers Princess Verita would never use... some evil. Some good.  
  
"Over the eras, only three were as severe as the medieval one. Each father, or mother, as sad and as depressed as the King of Tishnova. Each child was to bring extremely bad luck to each family who gained a twin child with her, or so, a single child which twas her.   
  
"The first time she was reborn, was in the Renassaince Era. She was a great artist there, but each of her paintings were brought to life, destroying her family and her pokemon. She was left to mourn over the death, with her half cousin. Soon enough, she commited suicide.  
  
"The second time she was reborn, was in the age of the Great Depression. One major thing about this one, was that she knew all about what was going to happen to her - sadness, death, and rebirth - but she decided to change her future. No sadness. Just death. Not her death. Others. She used her power of aging, and transformation to turn people into sludge. And I mean that kind of sludge that just burns away. Some had quick deaths. Some, long and agonizing ones." Brock drank a bit of water, and then lowered his voice.  
  
"The third time she was reborn; which was her fourth era; was not far from now. She's probably related to someone among us. And she's the one who tried to deform Ash and Pikachu; but to no avail. Somehow she knew the two would play a great role in this Era, and that's where the fourth Era's writing stops... and it starts writing on it's own as soon as the present era has been destroyed; or saved."  
  
Ash was listening intently with his teeth-gritting pikachu. He seemed to be raging mad at Misty. Why?  
  
Misty began to mumble things out... some things like, 'not me', and 'please not her'. "Misty, are you alright?" Ash said, hearing her.  
  
She looked up, and a bit of shock on her face, but shook her head. "Oh... uh. I'm alright."  
  
Duplica couldn't help but notice Misty was in some sort of panic, some dangerous panic. Very dangerous.  
  
Ash looked at the clock, and began to buzz. He picked up his Pikachu and ran out the hospital door, bumping into Daisy. "Hey- your not fully healed! Come back! ASH!!!!"  
  
Ash paid no attention to Daisy, and kept on running. It was quarter to midnight, and he promised this 'girl' a meeting.  
  
As Daisy entered the room, she said sarcastically, "Misty what'd you do? Your boyfriend ran out the door - and out the hospital. You scare him half to death?"  
  
Misty never looked this morbid. She stared at Daisy. "Veradien's in trouble..." she had that same childish look she had back when she was little. "Big trouble, Daisy... I'm scared..." Misty's pupils were dilated and she was shaking.  
  
Daisy never had seen her sister this scared; not since a couple of years ago. She got up, and placed Misty on the bed, and hugged her. She whispered into her little sisters ear, "You'll be alright - Veradien. She can take care of herself."  
  
"Excuse me?" Duplica asked, "Veradien.. Misty you had a SISTER named Veradien?"  
  
Misty nodded shakily, "Why?"  
  
"You must destroy her!!!" Duplica yelled in outrage.  
  
Daisy glared at Duplica with eyes of stone. "She's my sister, and she's been dead for over 10 years. We cannot destroy her."  
  
Duplica glared back, and replied hotly, "Are they twins? Misty and Veradien?"  
  
This time Daisy looked with remorse, "Yes..."  
  
With a spitting mouth, Duplica retorted, "WHEN ONE OF THE TWINS DIE, THE OTHER MUST FOLLOW A YEAR OR SO AFTER! IF MISTY IS ALIVE, SO IS HER TWIN!! IT IS A CURSE ALL TWINS MUST BEAR!"  
  
Brock couldn't understand anything at the moment. He paced back and forth, saying, "ah", oftenly but never finding some sort of solution. He never had seen Duplica act this angry in his .. in the few days that he knew her.   
  
Misty nodded, "It's true..." she choked, "if a twin dies, the other will follow... kill me first to destroy Veradien."  
  
Daisy looked at Misty with horror. "I WOULD NEVER KILL YOU!" Daisy never believed Misty's story of Veradien living, even after being injected with a lethal virus.  
  
"Veradien is almost immortal..." Misty said with rolled back eyes, "Veradien will complete her process of immortality when the moon shines brightly, on the full moon of the next month. She is biding her time, learning how to destroy the missing link which will destroy her chance of being immortal." Misty's voice was growing deeper and deeper, making her sound almost -- possessed.   
  
Duplica listened carefully. This was the reason she was here - with Ash and Brock and Misty. She was to help revive the missing link... but she didn't even know what the link was. In order to DESTROY Veradien; she must return the missing link and engage in battle. That was the reason why her Ditto had evolved; vigorous training and constant vigilance.  
  
"MISTY! What's the missing link?!" Duplica yelled. "What is it!" She shook Misty harshly, and Misty replied with no feeling, just in monotone.  
  
She gasped for air, Misty did. It was if someone was choking her, while she revealed the secret of Veradien. "The missing link..." she gasped for more air, "is --" and Misty lay flat on her face. She fainted. SHe was out of breath.  
  
"Is she alive?" asked the Disfiguration Master. "Well.. is she?" She glared at Daisy, "I'm talking to you blondie."  
  
Daisy gave a menacing look. She hadn't liked Duplica at all. Not at all.   
  
She felt Misty's pulse, "Average." She felt Misty's heart rate, "Maximum." And finally, she poured a bit of water down Misty's back.  
  
Misty shook, and opened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
Duplica was in rage. She was thrashing about, trying to hit Misty on the head - only to be restrained by Brock. Duplica wished for Misty to say exactly WHO the missing link was - or WHAT.   
  
But Misty had already heard enough, and as soon as she was going to run outside, she felt that strange vibration in her brain, and began to speak in that monotone voice - saying the last word. Speaking it in a low raspy voice, very slowly she mouthed the words, "Duplica - the Disfiguration Master--"  
  
Duplica fell to her knees, eyes wide - and her pulse slowing down. "What? Me? How -- can... it be?! Then tell me why did Ash Ketchum and his pikachu transform instead of me."  
  
But Misty didn't seem to have finished her little possessed-speech, "Duplica the Disfiguration master is no tthe missing link. But she going to be the first to witness the death of one. Then the others will witness the death of the world. While Duplica will be in trance, the others will battle. The missing link will also kill those that are precious to thee. Even if it means a rival; a friend; or a relative. She will derive the world of it's pain; but die in doing so leaving her loved ones in great sorrow... the missing link is --" Misty stopped and swallowed, but never changed her tone, "Misty Tamachi."  
  
Daisy gasped. It couldn't be her youngest sister. Not her!  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Ash ran as fast as he could, ten minutes were up, and five were to be left. He ran to the Clock Tower, and ran in fear of finding the maiden who would probably destroy him.   
  
Finally, running up the crumbling stairs, taking no precaution of what was ahead of him, kept on going, and lept on every other step, trying to beat the clock. When finally, he was on the very top of the Clock Tower - he met a stranger looking girl. Shimmering rain-bow like hair, same with her eyes - and her smile as sweet as ever. She looked almost like his mother; only more femininely like him. He seemed to have recognized her --  
  
"Hello Ash." She hugged Ash as he stopped, panting, trying to suck in as much air as possible.  
  
Ash nodded his head, and instead of another welcoming hello, replied, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl looked sad, and began to pace back and forth - then with a click of her finger began to speak, "Ash, I'm your sister. Sashura."  
  
Ash looked quite dumbstruck and stared. "But... I lost my sister long ago..."  
  
Sashura made a gesture, and said, "I am her. Father died in a car accident the day he left, and I was left unharmed somehow. The paramedics finding me hours later, brought me to a foster home. Everyone at school that me to be a freak of nature. Beautifully enticing; at the same time a freak-a-zoid to the very core. So I grew up, and I ran away. And I knew you'd be here, so I came for you Ash." Her eyes were full of tears. But she looked quite strong, and she used the back of her glove and wiped it off.  
  
He looked speechless. The drafty air spread all around the two - until it was almost like a cold barrier. Caked around them, the secrets and stories Sashura was to tell Ash would drift no where. No wandering children would hear the words she would say. Hopefully not, she wished.  
  
Sashura waved a hand, and like magic, smoke rose from the top of the barrier, blocking any elements thinking of portruding the barrier from atop. "I want to warn you. But it seems almost hopeless right now, and too late."  
  
Ash couldn't breathe. He didn't want to. It was too much of a moment to waste. Reunion. Soon Sashura would reveal something to him that might've been already done. He need not talk.  
  
"Ash," she heaved as she started her chat, "have you noticed the cold barrier around us?"   
  
All he could do was nod, and stare. He didn't want to interrupt her flow.   
  
She put a finger to her lip, and thought deeply about her warning. Her hair was rising in tension, and the air around her hair was frosty, pale blue and an ominous glow was emitting from the frosty air. "This barrier is created by magic." She raised her hand, once again, and pointed directly for Ash, "Before I came to meet with you, I checked my DNA at a lab. Father was some sort of 'mage', giving us the power of the elements." It was almost half past midnight now, but Ash wasn't a tad bit tired. In order to find out what kind of freak he had become, he wanted to hear her out, "that is why you have changed. Unfortunately, your pikachu has gotten the best of the change. He has also been poisoned by evil - allowing him to have the dark powers of the maidens."  
  
"But.." Ash interrupted for the first time, "What about that little girl I met?"  
  
Sashura's eyes opened wide, and her pupils were directly in position of scrutiny. "NO!" She grabbed her ears, and muttered under her breath, 'this isn't happening', "Ash - did the girl... did the girl have GREEN hair?!"  
  
He nodded solemnly with a grim face. He knew this wasn't supposed to be.  
  
"Not good... Ash. Tell me this, do you know - or can you guess why the girl ran past you? Or even looked at you?"   
  
Ash screamed a bloodcurling scream, and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back in frustration. "AHHH!" He yelled in terror, "HELP ME!!!"   
  
Sashura grabbed Ash by his neck, and Ash looked into her eyes with suspicion, and horror. "Wh-wha-what are you doing to me?!!"  
  
She smiled, "The old fashioned way of ridding thee of evil." Her grin disappeared, as she lifted him up with one hand, and suddenly dropped him.  
  
Ash's face was covered in cold sweat. "What... was... that... for... ?" He panted nervously. Trembling, he picked up his pikachu, and showed him to Sashura.  
  
Sashura sneered. "I already know that. What I never knew was that she would also connect the both of you." Ash looked dumbfounded. "I just shook out some nerves when I choked you."  
  
His face contorted with anger, rage, and confusion. He wasn't sure if he should believe this 'Sashura', or not. "I take you don't believe what I'm saying. You think that I'm NOT your sister. I'm sure that I am. You wouldn't have gotten power over Pikachu's electricity if you weren't my brother; no one else but the mage's have power over the elements."  
  
Suddenly, that angered face fell, and a look of suspicion overflowed. "You can read my mind?"  
  
Laughing airily, Sashura, helped Ash up. "You and I. We both have powers over elements. You got the powers of electricity, fire, earth, and darkness - why, I don't know. You also got the ghostly element of rebirth." She then gave a grim look, but told some more, "I got the cooler - more calm side. I have psychic, or telekinatic powers, water, ice, wind, and strength. Some how - I think we should have gotten different elements. By the way, you see your pikachu - it has every element you've gotten. It's just adjusting to it's new ... 'temperature'."  
  
Ash listened to these words as they filled his head with all sorts of thoughts. If he had the power of rebirth.... no - was that what Duplica had meant. They wouldn't really die..... purgatory? A ghostly reflection. Things weren't as superficial as he thought they would be.  
  
"Exactamundo -- Bro." She smiled. "I know you think that my psychic ability is annoying, but I find it useful." She flicked a strand of hair away from her pale face.  
  
Ash felt a bit odd. He took out a hand, and examined it. "Show me lightning." he said softly, as a bolt of electricity fled from his fingertips to the slate clouds and started a thunderstorm.   
  
Sashura laughed again, this time looking proud. "I'm so glad you finally figured it out! I mean, it's been ages since I realized my powers."  
  
He paid no attention, his ears were working, but his mind was surely blank. A wall of energy surpressing anything trying to enter his already blanked out mind.  
  
"I have 15 minutes before we go... Let's get serious." she said in a gruff tone. "I have a bit to tell you before I leave."  
  
Ash just nodded, his eyes now focusing on her shifting eyes. "Tell me."  
  
Sashura kneeled, as did Ash, and began her small story. "Ash, I'll tell you this - many will die because of one person. It's not that little girl; who's actually a MAIDEN," she added hastily, "Misty is the missing link, and if she must die to protect the world from an evil force becoming immortal - she will. You will also die. I'm warning you know so you may beware incase of the time of death." She rubbed her hands together, "did you see when Duplica gave Misty a tear drop?" Ash nodded.  
  
She swallowed some frozen air, "Misty must throw it in the water - she'll find her REAL gift there. Keep your pikachu out of site while you run back. I'm sure the maiden is looking for Pikachu so she may give it grief. As soon as she does - you'd be weak as a kitten. So if you see her, run like mad, or if your any smarter use your element of earth to drag you across the ground - to the hospital, 1-2-3 stat!  
  
"And don't even thinking of allowing yourself to die. Even if you know that you've got the ability of rebirth, you will not be the same as you were before death." Her eyes twinkled, "And unfortunately, I'm coming with you. I'll take the sky route, while you take the ground route." She smirked.  
  
Ash finally hearing the 'unfortunately' part snarled, "What? Your saying I'm bad to be with?"  
  
"Technically - " she paused with a slight ease in her voice, "yes. You practically start the long awaited prophecy."  
  
He shrugged off her pressure, and as soon as the frosty air removed it's self, and the barrier of smoke and ice evaded the vicinity - the two rose into action, Ash jumped from the clock tower, and summoned an ocean of earth to carry him towards the Hospital, and Sashura summoned a gust of air.  
  
And in no time, the two were off.   
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Before the two entered the building, Sashura whispered into Ash's ear.  
  
"We're not the only ones of this millenia with a mage for a parent." Ash gulped.  
  
He let two words fly out of his mouth, "Then... who?"  
  
Sashura grimaced, "Misty."  
  
"BUT!"  
  
She looked a bit dumbstruck as well. "The remaining elements are steel, and light. Fortunately, those two are good matches for me and you. The bad part is," she looked quite dead saying this, "she's also got the supernatural element; instant death and rebirth."  
  
The chilly air surrounding the building smelled of salt and of the sea. As Sashura looked up, she saw a grinning figure. As soon as Sashura ventured to scream the words, 'Ash go!' - a sea of ice-cold water submerged upon the two. Fighting against the water, and with will - the two swam as hard and as fast as they could to reach the other side - the hospital. But the entire town wasn't drowning in a flood. Both of their minds lost in fury, and frustration.   
  
"Why," Ash yelled before being pushed under water, "is it only me and you that are drowning!?" he yelled as his head bobbed back up.  
  
No one answered. Sashura was floating atop the cold water. Her face ghostly pale, and the blue aura that was flowing from her body was growing faint. But as she opened her eyes, the water stopped. She too was in league with this maiden.   
  
"Is this -" she paused for a moment, and looked at Ash, pointing towards the maiden, "the maiden you saw when you woke up?"  
  
As Ash fell to his feet, wiping the cold debris off of him, he took a glance at the menacing face of the maiden, and then whispered softly, "Y-yes." This maiden was almost evil looking. Her teeth seemed to be in odd directions whenever she was mad. And right now she was stark-raving mad.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Sashura yelled in Ash's direction.  
  
Ash closed his eyes, and waited for things to be over, but as he closed them, he could hear the screaming of others, and the crying of children. He felt petrified. He didn't want to open his eyes to a world of a paranormal wonders, and to a world where evil was easily shared. He clutched his Pikachu, hiding under his jacket. Suddenly a jolt of black electricity shot from it - like a lantern leading his way. Ash could now hear the soft murmuring of his mother, and the fading voice of Pikachu and his other friends. He wouldn't want it to end like this. Ash then opened his eyes and saw his sister yelling words to him - he couldnt' hear them. But what he did was force himself to listen.  
  
"She's..." his voice was trembling out of shock, and now his entire body shook, "she's... Misty's sister?"   
  
The familiar face, with the exception of green hair had no effect to him. It looked exactly like Misty - but evil.   
  
"Are you SURE?" She asked with her hand about to pry open the hospital door, beckoning Ash over.   
  
Ash ran across the street, seeing her actions, and said aloud, "I'm very sure. You really can't tell if who's Misty or --"  
  
The two stumbled inside the Hospital, and groaned as each of them had fell down the stairs going downward. When both had recovered their sudden concussion, the two bolt upright, and began to speak of what was going on.  
  
"Was that a plan?" he said disbelieving. "For us to get out of that mess?"  
  
Sashura giggled, "One of my more brilliant plans fortunately."  
  
Ash laughed a hard laugh, but then asked the single question. "Why can't maidens enter buildings?"  
  
Brock walked into the room where the two were talking, and answered in a cold merciless voice, "Beats me." he smirked.  
  
"Brock! Hey, this is my sister - Sashura." he smiled brightly, but as soon as he saw Brock's deceiving face, he stopped smiling.  
  
With a swift movement, Sashura covered up her brother. Sensing an evil presence, she said a few words in an undertone chant and began to sway back and forth- following the steps of Brock, making sure he didn't leave a mark on Ash. "Begone - you are not Brock. Begone. You are not Brock the former Gym-Leader, begone."   
  
The smirk on his face faded into a sneer. An evil sneer. "What pity." Duplica said suddenly as Brock's face disappeared and Duplica's revealed. "What pity that such a great power of sensitivity has to be used against me."  
  
Ash's eyes became of fire and he stared straight into Duplica's schizophrenical eyes. "DUPLICA. Learning the ways of transformation has changed you a whole lot; and I tell you this, the prophecy said you shan't live - even if the missing link lives." Sashura spat out. "Unfortunately your father was a good man, too good a man to be seeing his daughter become a schizophrenic sadist." Her eyes were dimming, showing a complete disliking to Duplica.  
  
Whispering into her ears, Ash asked softly, "How do you know her?"  
  
"I knew this monster through highschool." she said with anger. " 'In order to get boys, I'll be whatever they want me to be.' " Sashura mimicked in a childish tone. And she continued her mockery of Duplica, " 'Then when I grow up, I'll become the greatest person ever, rich, beautiful. Neverending beauty!' " She yelled hoarsely.   
  
Duplica's richly candy-coated sneer melted, yet again, into a grimace. "Pity, Sashura. What a pity." her lips curled into a face contorted with more fury and hatred, "You could've had any man you wanted - INCLUDING the greatest Pokemon master, if you only kept on studying the basics of transformation. See what a beautiful creature I've become?" She then spat at Sashura's feet, "While you- you took the other courses of elemental use, and capturing, and those other useless things. You could've been great, we could've been like SISTERS!" she laughed a masochistic laugh as she spoke, her words trembling with every yelp of hate and betrayal, "But you went your way, and as did I. And yes - my father was too good a man to see me. Fortunately," she sniffed, "he died." then smirked.  
  
Ash hoping to talk stopped his sister from speaking, and spoke his mind. "Have you no remorse?" his lips trembled in anger. He'd never seen this side of Duplica- not ever. "Have you no love for your dead father? The one who let you become who you aren't. If he was alive, he'd probably send you straight to the fires of hell." Duplica chortled.  
  
"Dear me, Ash. Now YOU'VE got it all wrong." She placed a hand under his chin and gave him a peck on the forehead, then laughed. "My father died because of me!" she laughed even louder. "He hated me for what I wanted to be... he hated the fact that I had the chance to become what he had never been - A DISFIGURATION MASTER!" Another salty, half-baked laugh. "So what did I do? I merely killed him... take this-" she said as her voice lowered, "I buried him alive. And I'm happy I did."  
  
Sashura's eyes dimmed even more, and the fact that Duplica was still there - made Duplica laugh a high pitched laugh. Stopping her laugh was a bullet piercing her backside.  
  
"It's begun Duplica, and they said you'd be in a killing trance." whispered Brock. "You will die first. You have done wrong beyond the gates of Purgatory."  
  
Duplica looked at Brock with beseeching eyes, and fell flat on the floor, writhing, slithering, and coated in her own blood. Her eyes glassy with tears, and she took her last glance at the light.  
  
With a last laugh, Duplica cried, "LET IT BEGIN! LET THE PROPHECY KILL THOSE UNWORTHY OF THIS REALM!" She laughed menacingly and her last breath was cut short by a foot placed on her stomach.  
  
"Brock..." Ash gulped. "Why did you have to kill her?"  
  
Sashura placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Besides that fact she was bad and all, it's because she was in league with the maiden."  
  
Brock nodded with his cold eyes. "It has begun hasn't it..." he frowned. "Either way, it would've begun."  
  
Out of the blue, Misty appeared infront of the three, bowing down to test Duplica's death. Her eyes glimmering with intrigue. Daisy came running into the room, huffing and puffing. Misty looked lifeless and emotionless, her face was gaunt and her hair flowing in directions. She placed a finger to Duplica's bleeding mouth, wiped off some blood, then tasted it.  
  
"It's very bitter." she said monotone-ly. Everyone glared at Misty, backing up, leaving her space. "The enemy will have been waiting for us by now." her voice was almost masculine, sort of technical. As if she was omnipotent. "And I will fight her."  
  
Before Ash could touch Misty, or even grab Misty, Sashura pulled him back, letting him sprawl on the floor. And Sashura shook her head.  
  
"The next to be killed are always the innocent."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
please review! thanks for all who even *tried* to review. I hate this chapter, it's stupid, useless but anyhoo.  
  
thankx.  
  
--surzy/mikari  
  



	4. REALITY 4

Stranger past Bedtime {4} -- Reality  
  
___________________________  
  
surzy . mikari  
  
++--- PG13-A (mature/blood) ---++  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's not possible." Ash said in a grieving tone. "Her father was too strong a man to refuse battle, and die."  
  
Sashura placed a hand on Ash's back, and soothingly whispered, "Duplica is not dead. This trance she's in, it will make her into a rock... and this rock... this will be the only sign of the war.. She will be the remaining piece of what humanity we've left behind."  
  
Brock transfixed his eyes on the 'dead' woman sprawled on the floor next to him. Crusted blood formed the inside and outsides of her mouth, her eyes were open with shock as tears and blood had stood there. The insides of her body had been severely penetrated and crushed... Though to know she was a Disfiguration master, scared the wits out of Brock. She could be alive soon... Sashura could heal her out of pity - maybe. The hair on her head slowly turned black. Her original colour, and the smell of blood was infused in her mouth with some sort of fire. It had truly begun.  
  
The eyes of this 'dead' person, turned red, as did the once-bloody lips. Her outfit became a long dark gown made of leather. Laughter of children were heard from every corner of the room; it was like a chorus of children were prancing in the very room. A smile flew upon the dead one's face.  
  
"I will watch..." she said slowly as some blood sloshed out of her dried mouth. This transformation took only seconds, but her trance would take years. "But that doesn't mean I cannot do anything." Her smirk stayed on her mouth as she roamed around the room, and turned the room to blood red walls with black jewels encased in the stone.   
  
Sashura not willing to explain quickly said, "I told you she has not died." Sashura's hand burst with light as she encased Duplica in a bubble of protective light. Keeping anything from opening or exiting. Duplica gritted her teeth.  
  
Like a bubbled fish she said beneath the barrier, "This won't hold!" Her smirk grew.  
  
"My dear Disfiguration master, my elements outwit your faking abilities. Try what you must. This wall will keep you in for centuries - if the war lasts that long." A chilling smile crept upon Sashura's face, while Ash backed away from the room covered in red. Duplica's eyes opened wide and her mouth gaped.   
  
"NO! Don't do this to me Sashura!" her red eyes cried droplets of blood. But for some awkward reason, there was some falsity to her voice, her face, everything... Sashura only winced. This was once her best friend in the day of yore, and now... She didn't want to think about 'now'.  
  
Ash stood there, his messy crop of black hair sprawled over his face as he thought.  
  
Anger, he thought. Madness, he thought. Destruction, he thought. Everything now seemed to be the fault of Duplica. Everything revolved around her. She was the upbringer of this all, and the giver of chaos. He gave her a glance that spelt hate in capitals, but she simply stared away, giving off this witty presence that shook even Brock's hard hand.  
  
"You know you can't cage me here forever, don't you?" As if she were talking to some wall, she stared aimlessly and began to pace in the bubble, feeling like she had to escape. "You can't expect a master like me to be this weak; I've defeated my own father, and I even managed to send several of your rivals to the emergency rooms, Ash. Why do you think it was so easy for you to climb the levels of the tournament? Easy answer. Me. Always been me."  
  
"I don't care if it was you or not. You lied to me. You lied to everyone. Is that why, the day after the tournament, you were alone? You always said your father had joined some circus.. I should've known you, of all people, would do something as stupid as that." Ash breathed heavily as his chest rised to the inhaling gasps he took. Forgetting all about Misty's disturbing transformation, he stood there, face-to-face with Duplica.  
  
"I got you where you are today, Ashy-boy." She taunted.  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Yelling back, complete with animosity, Ash rammed his fist of crackling blue thunder into the light bubble, sending circuits of electricity, voltage much too high, through the casing -- Duplica's prison.  
  
There was no sign of screeching, or fear, or pain on her face though. Duplica only grimaced.  
  
As if an automatic answering machine, Misty stood with a lopsided, unearthly smirk. Something that wasn't hers, was on her face, and was grinning the transifguration master down. "You're purpose will come." She smiled so broadly that her teeth seemed suddenly crooked and yellowed, as if aged by the salt water. With a tilt to her scary smile, she pivoted on her foot and headed straight for the door.  
  
Running, Ash tightly grabbed Misty by the arm and flung her around, staring deeply into the spaces of her now-empty eyes. They weren't hers anymore, he thought. "Wait. Where are you going?"  
  
"To fulfill the destinies." She chimed, automatic, preordained and robotically. "To fulfill our destinies." For a moment, Ash thought that the second line she spoke, was actually Misty, fighting her way to the surface of humanity. Something in the sadness of her voice seemed to tell Ash that Misty was still inside, fighting for her place inside that body which was rightfully hers.  
  
Still tightly grasping her arm, he pulled her closer and took a deeper stare into the blue spaces that were her irises. "You're in there arent you Misty? You can find your way back... don't let it take you..."  
  
"Ash." A voice complied.  
  
"You can fight it all, and you can just forget this whole thing -- forget Tishnova, the sirens, the prophecies and whatever! Everything can be so perfect if you just let it all go Misty.... You don't need to fulfill our destinies. We can leave that to the stupid elders who made those stone tablets in the isles." This time, he held both of her hands, lightly pressing them with fear.  
  
"ASH." The voice complied once more.  
  
The blue spaces, he thought, had to be a sea of someone else's thoughts and needs, taking over Misty's real personality. As much as he hated to admit it, Misty was strong. If there was something she could do, it'd be warding off the darkness.... that emptiness that was the space in her eyes. "Ash..." Her monotonous voice crackled for a second, as if she almost pried through the crusty surface. But it seemed too soon to hope. "I must fulfill everything I am made to fulfill."  
  
With that, she wrenched her arm, mechanically, from Ash's grip and slowly pushed her way out of the door, stepping past the spot that once had the huge overflowing puddle. The puddle made by Sashura's wave... The puddle that saved them from the maiden. From the green-haired, crazy-toothed, freaky maiden. Following her, was her even quieter Starmie.  
  
"ASH." He heard the voice this time and spun. "Ash, you've got to understand." He heard Sashura's voice cripple him piece by piece as he realized that he couldn't stop anything unless he used force. "This new era... you can't expect to fight it with hope and emotion. You can't do that."  
  
"What makes you so sure? Hope - determination - all of that, it makes everyone strong enough to win. I can take this DESTINY on without using my fist. All I need is Pikachu, isn't that right?" Nodding at his crackling pokemon, Ash gave a half-hearted grin of approval.  
  
"Ash, you can't expect to win if you think that way. There are other ways of stopping the bullet, than taking it full on in the chest." Brock grumbled. "Would you, for once, listen? I know you've climbed the pokemon trainer status, but that doesn't make you any better than the rest of us."  
  
Ash looked shocked, and turned to face his best friend, and only replied with a dirty grimace. "There's no big deal in what your saying -- we can end this without killing Misty. You know it."  
  
Brock gave a slight smile, but only proved Ash wrong once more.  
  
"You're sister said it, and I don't feel like I have to. In Tishnova, a man without force, has no means of stopping anything." Brock gave a lilted sigh. "Perhaps we can save Misty without .. But... don't you realize how hard that would be? If you killed Veradien for the sake of the world, you're killing Misty from the inside. It's a curse all twins must bear."  
  
Duplica stood there, listening intently as she licked off the crusty pieces of blood on her lips.  
  
"You know Ashy-boy, this is precisely the reason why you both have to die. Prophecies are great, aren't they?" Sweetly, she smiled as she smacked her lips in delicious delight. The only way to have the world come together in full peace, is to kill the link, the problem, and the solution..." Sing-songy, she sang more tidbits of random prophecy.  
  
"Shut up." Brock ordered. Duplica did so, but had that giant grin still on her face.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt Ash. Please listen." Sashura pleaded. Her eyes seemed so tense, but sincere... How could she be so cold, yet so warm at the same time? Was she as torn as Ash felt? "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"You don't want to see me get hurt?" Ash echoed. She reminded him so much of their mother... They were so alike in so many ways. They were both mysterious and had horribly hidden pasts; they were both so reticent and enigmatic; they were both FEMALES.  
  
Ash shook his head.  
  
"If you don't want to see me get hurt, let me save Misty on my own." With those words, he stormed out the door, Pikachu perched on his shoulder, and Sashura sighing with great disbelief.  
  
In the midst of the black-red-and-crackling-with-electricity bubble of protection, Duplica sat on her floor, still licking the crusty blood with delight. But amongst the dark clouds that seemed to hang over her, one tear ran solemnly and solely down her tear.  
  
And for some odd reason, there was no sadistic smile, but a truly disturbing frown. 


End file.
